


Never Get on the Wrong Side of Lady Luck

by ijuinpurples



Series: KaiShin universe [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on chapter 1020, Conan's deadly soccer kick, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lady Luck is powerful so never mess with her, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuinpurples/pseuds/ijuinpurples
Summary: A short drabble on what happened when Heiji accidentally kisses Kid.





	Never Get on the Wrong Side of Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOTH DETECTIVE CONAN AND MAGIC KAITO.
> 
> I read the latest chapter in the class and I can’t help the mental image that pops up immediately after it. I ended up choking on my saliva while trying to prevent myself from laughing in the middle of the class.
> 
> I don’t have much free time to write a full fic, so, this will remain in semi-drabble form as for now.  
> Shinichi knew Kid’s civilian identity in this fic btw.

Kaito should have learnt his lessons never to disguise himself as girls especially girls that Tantei-kun knew. It never ended up well.

But, he didn’t.

And now, he has to pay the price for it.

_OI, OI, OI… WAIT! WAIT!! WAIT!!!_

Kaito was ready to spray sleeping gas at Hattori only for his hand to be handcuffed by the said Osakan detective.

It turned out Hattori knew he was not Kazuha from the beginning.

Kaito let out a sigh of relief. _Phew. My first kiss is safe._

“Huh, what’cha ya know? It’s actually pretty easy to catch the infamous phantom thief.”

_Pfftt. I can easily escape from you._

Unfortunately, Lady Luck has other plan. She was not keen on him stealing the Fairy’s Lip since a gentleman should never steal a maiden’s first kiss to begin with. (despite it just a pearl, not an actual girl’s lips.)

The real Kazuha barged in to warn Heiji only for her to stumble and knocked against Heiji.

Heiji lost his balance and crashed onto Kaito.

Their lips met.

Heiji immediately sprung up and let out a strings of colourful words.

He only stopped when his cheek was grazed by a high speed soccer ball.

“What the he**, Ku-Conan!! I could have died from that!”

“Oopps, sorry. I was aiming at Kid.” His deadly smile said otherwise.

As for Kaito Kid, he safely escaped by disappearing into a puff of smoke. Sadly, the same couldn’t apply to his state of mind.

Jii-chan has to resort to phone Conan for help the next day after he couldn’t snap his young master out from his shock.

Kaito was all bundled up under his blanket when Conan arrived.

“This is all your fault.” Kaito sniffled.

“What! Who’s the one that decide to disguise as Kazuha?”

“But you’re the one who decided to kiss me only after you permanently turn back to Shinichi. So, that was my first kiss!!”

“You’re a paedophile if you kiss the current me.” Conan stared deadpanned at him. “Besides, I taught Hattori his lesson already.”

“By aiming your soccer ball at him. And that’s so cheap. You fire your soccer ball all the time. To think that my first kiss is only worth one soccer ball to the face….” He buried himself under the blanket completely.

“I’ll aim at his family jewel the next time I see him.”

No response.

Conan was about to go and get some chocolate and marshmallow to lure him out from under that blanket only for himself to be pulled in by the sulking magician.

“I want cuddles!!!”

“You’re smothering me.”

“No. Am not. You just need to stop struggling.”

“Fine, just one hour. I need to go back later.”

Kaito pouted.

And they proceeded to cuddle till the next morning.

* * *

 

-BONUS-

“If ya still fussy about that kiss between me and that thief, here, I transfer that kiss ta ya.” Heiji picked Conan up and gave him a peck at his cheek. (Would have been his lips if he didn’t dodge)

The resulting murderous aura from Kudo might or might not have served a huge role in helping him to gather his courage for the confession. Well, at least, he finally managed to confess to Kazuha and that was all that matter.


End file.
